


Donuts

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: Spencer and Harry [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: The team is worried about their youngest member as after the current case they were on seems to have the young doctor out of sorts with the man non stop texting since they got onto the jet. Somehow the team starts talking about Donuts and the next day Spencer bring some donuts and a surprise for the team.





	Donuts

David Rossi sat down next to his old friend Hotch and across from Derek on the jet heading back from a case.

"So has anybody else noticed the way this case has thrown off our resident genius?" He asked. Hotch not even looking up from his papers said. "We all have cases that throw us off a bit."

"Yeah but normally for Reid it's cases that deal with mental illness, not children." Those sitting around through a worried look to their youngest member.

The team was on their way back from Cincinnati Ohio from Consulting on a case revolving The Disappearance of young men ranging from the age of 24 to 17. After they had been there for about 2 days the unsub had changed his Target and grabbed a 6 year old boy.  
With the men the unsub was performing sexual acts and then carving a scar onto their forehead before killing them. Luckily with Spencer's help the team was able to track down the unsub, one Gregory Goyle before he could do anything to the young boy.

"And he hasn't stopped texting since we got onto the jet" Emily said. The team turn when a small chuckle came from the subject of their discussion who was oblivious to their interest in him.

"What's so funny pretty boy?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, nothing just a funny article." He finally put down his phone and picked up his book.

 

A little while later Spencer picked his phone back up. "I want a donut." The genius said. "A chocolate one with chocolate icing."

JJ looked at her watch, it was about noon so she figured that everybody was getting pretty hungry, she knew she was . She smiled as she said. "A blueberry donut with blueberry icing, Would be nice." Morgan piped up next. "A custard filled donut." 

"I prefer the lemon ones." Prentice said. "What about you Hotch?"

The team leader hummed as he looked through his papers but looked up as he said. "When me and Jack get donuts I normally get the ones with the sprinkles on it."

"I haven't had a donut in a good long while." Rossi said. "But when I get them I either get a jelly stuffed one or the seasonal fruit ones that either have apples or other fruits in them."

"What do you think Garcia's donut of choice is?" Reid asked. 

" I would either say chocolate, strawberry or the ones with sprinkles." Morgan said.

\------------------------------------

The next day it was about 10:15 by the time Reid showed up to work.

"Hey pretty boy, what took you?" Morgan said with a flashy smile in the Geniuses Direction. 

"Sorry I had something I had to do this morning and I stopped to get coffee and donuts."

Morgan quickly jumped up at that announcement in walked over to read who had just sat down takeaway cups of coffee. Morgan blanked. 

"Hmm.... Reid where's the donuts?"

"Hmm?" Read looked up from sorting out the different coffees. " the Box should be right..." he looked around like he was looking for something. By this point Prentice and JJ we're making their way over to the two, they had obviously spotted the coffee.

The four looked up when they heard a banging. Spencer squeaked and made his way over to the glass doors that led into the unit.

Morgan, Prentice, and JJ watched as Reid opened the door for a slightly shorter young man with black messy hair and who was carrying two large white boxes.

"Sorry Harry, I thought you were right behind me." The man, Harry Hough as he walked over to Spencer's desk and place the two white boxes upon it. 

"I was right behind you until some tosser on his cell cut me off and closed the elevator doors."

The man's strong British accent surprised the three profilers who looked back and forth between Reid in the stranger who was now teasing each other.

"What's going on here?" The three bystanders turned as Rossi's voice sounded from the stairs, they turn to see the older agent walking towards them.

"Are you going to let me do my job or what?" The group turned back now with Rossi among them to see the black haired young man throwing read a teasing smile, who flush and nodded his head. The man smirked and pulled a list from his messenger bag that they could see he had slung over his shoulder. And with his other hand he opened the top box.

"Okay, let's see, blueberry with blueberry icing." He looked down into the box and pulled one out that was half wrapped and wax paper. Once he had it he looked over towards Reid. 

"The blonde in the white button-up shirt." The man, Harry turn to JJ and handed her her donut. "Hope you enjoy it Miss Jarreau." He turned back to his list. Next he pulled out a round donut with chocolate icing.

"Next I have a custard filled donut." 

"And that one would be Morgan's, the buff handsome One."

Harry looked up at Reid and smiled as he said. "The one who loves to tease you and who you think of as an older brother."

Morgan was touched to hear that Reid considered him as a brother. Next thing he knew he was being handed a donut and Reid was handing him a cup of coffee. "Thank you." He said. The shorter man just gave him a smile. "you're welcome Mister Morgan." Harry went and reach back into the donut box.

"Now Spence who gets the lemon one?" 

"That would be Prentice the brunette next to JJ." Harry gave Prentiss a smile as he handed her her donut. "Thank you." She said.

Going back to the Box Harry looked into it before looking up at Reid.

"Okay mr. I have a couple sprinkle Donuts, a jelly stuffed one or a few seasonal ones with the fruit being peaches, strawberry, and last but certainly not least chocolate cake with chocolate."

Reid smiled as he leaned against his desk next to the other man as he nodded, "Rossi," he threw the man a smile. "The one standing in the back of the group would either want a jelly-filled donut or the peaches one." He looked over towards the older man.

"I'll take the peach one thank you." 

Harry smiled. "One peach donut coming up."

Once everyone around had a donut Harry looked towards Spencer again saying. "That leaves two members on your team right? Your unit chief Mister Hotchner and Miss Garcia if I'm correct."

Before Spencer got a chance to respond the bubbly voice of Garcia came through the doors.

"Who is this cutie you brought with you today G-Man?" 

The rest of the team, Plus hotch who had seen the Gathering from his office window so had come down to see what all the hubbub was about turn to face Reid and The Stranger.

Spencer Reid cleared his throat as he turned to look to His companion who nodded and took his hand. Nobody missed the gentle smile shared between the two.

Reed cleared his throat. "Well, hmm, everybody." Harry squeezed his hand in support, Spencer took a breath. "I would like you all to meet somebody very important to me." He gave the man next to him a smile and turned back to his team.

"Everyone, may I introduce you to Harry James Potter, owner of a small Cafe in donut shop and my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a couple more ideas for this let me know if you would like me to do some more.


End file.
